Can't Keep a Good Ranger Down Part 1
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: “Dude,” Dustin said, shaking. “Shane, I’m going cold.” He paused and tried to sit up better, then said fearfully, “I can’t feel my legs. Dude, I’m scared.”
1. The story without the comments

Quick Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Power Rangers Ninja Storm fic, so I hope you enjoy it and I'll be writing more. If you like it, please review it, but if I only accept signed ones, e-mail me what you think at orlando_luv_foreva@yahoo.com. Because you are the reader, your opinions count the most.  
  
.  
Thank you.  
Love, Freed  
  
Okay, so here's the summary. Or just apart of the story that I felt was the most, I dunno, eye-catching. "Dude," Dustin said, shaking. "Shane, I'm going cold." He paused and tried to sit up better, then said fearfully, "I can't feel my legs. Dude, I'm scared." "Dustin," Shane said, with unforeseen tears in his dark eyes. "Lie down, you'll be fine."  
  
"Tear it up!" a guy with dark skin yelled at a rider clad in yellow and riding a blue motocross bike.  
  
The biker revved the engine to his bike in reply and as he went off a jump , he did a kick to the side to show off.  
  
But the landing wasn't so good. As he landed he flipped forward and got ran over by his own bike.  
  
The dark skinned guy grimaced and ran over to the fallen rider.  
  
"Dustin," he said, helping up the rider. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Dustin replied, "I guess I must've done something wrong. Why, Shane?" Then he looked at his bike. "Well, no wonder, I gotta' do some repairs."  
  
"Guys," a voice said coming from their wrists.  
  
"Yeah, Cam?" Shane asked.  
  
"I, rather, my father.Ow!" Something had obviously hit him. "The point is, is that you need to get the others and get to headquarters."  
  
"Right," Shane said.  
  
"Hey, Dustin," Shane said after a while.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you see Blake or Hunter here?" "Yeah," Dustin replied, his brown eyes widening in response. "They're over there." And he pointed over to two guys, a blond wearing crimson, and a Mexican looking guy wearing navy blue.  
  
"Yo," Dustin shouted to them, "Over here! Blake! Hunter!"  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said as he and Blake ran over to where Shane and Dustin stood.  
  
"We're needed back at Ninja Opts."  
  
"Right," Blake said, "meet you there." And they left.  
  
"Okay," Shane said. "Now to find Tori."  
  
It took a while, but soon found her at the beach surfing.  
  
"Rip it up!" Dustin yelled.  
  
Tori looked over and gave a surf's up sign.  
  
Once she was back up on land, she asked, "What's up?"  
  
"We're wanted back at Ninja Opts," Dustin replied.  
  
"Dustin," Shane said. "Shut up."  
  
"But she needed to know."  
  
"You didn't have to announce it."  
  
"Still.."  
  
"Just shut up," Shane and Tori chorused.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dustin," Cam asked, "Why do you have tire tracks on your back?"  
  
Dustin shrugged, shaking his head, and mumbled something without moving his lips.  
  
"Speak," Cam commanded.  
  
"I flipped off my bike, and I was still holding the handlebars and it kept going."  
  
Blake and Hunter have looks that said, "Ouch!"  
  
"Well, anyways, there's a new monster. And it looks like it has."Cam faded.  
  
"The Jade Dagger," a guinea pig finished.  
  
"Um," Dustin asked, "What's it supposed to do?"  
  
"I am not sure," it replied. "But I will look into it. In the meantime, I want you to go and try to stop it. But do be careful."  
  
"Okay," Shane said.  
  
"Ninja Storm!"  
  
"Thunder Storm!"  
  
"Samurai Storm!"  
  
"Ranger Form!" they said in unison.  
  
In a flash they were at the scene of destruction.  
  
"So, where is it?" the yellow ranger asked.  
  
As soon as he had said that, they were all attacked and sparks flew from them.  
  
"Oh, great, it's invisible," the green ranger said in utter sarcasm.  
  
"Only when I want to be," a high-pitched voice said and the creature showed itself as a hideous giant chameleon looking thing.  
  
"Ug," the yellow ranger said. "It's uglier than those other ones. Well, maybe except for that flower one or that."  
  
"Catch me if you can," The chameleon said as it became invisible once more.  
  
"Huh?" the navy ranger said.  
  
Wham!! Wham!! Wham!! The creature knocked out Tori, Blake and Hunter.  
  
"Hey, guys!" the chameleon's voice said, "It's party time."  
  
"Dudes," Shane said, "Kelzaks."  
  
And the three of them began to defend themselves.  
  
In the middle of the battle, the yellow ranger was picked up.  
  
"Dustin!" The red ranger shouted.  
  
Dustin was thrown to the ground, a loud "Off!" escaping his lips. He quickly got to his feet and looked around.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a sharp object being pulled across his uniform.  
  
"Argh," he said as he started to defend himself. The chameleon monster showed itself and began to fight Dustin.  
  
"Dude," Shane shouted, "Watch out!"  
  
As the yellow ranger countered upward, he was stabbed in the lower torso with the Jade Dagger.  
  
Dustin seemed to freeze, his helmet face opening to reveal his shocked expression, fear dancing in his bright brown eyes, gasping several small gasps of pain.  
  
"No!!!" Shane cried out.  
  
The creature unsheathed the knife out of Dustin, his blood on the end of the sharp cruel blade. The blood seemed to seep into the knife and dimly glowed yellow.  
  
Dustin demorphed and fell to his knees, wincing from the pain. He couldn't believe that knife could have cut through his ninja ranger uniform. He knew it was thinker than that.  
  
"Our work here is done," the chameleon said, and it left and the Kelzaks left.  
  
Shane's helmet face slid open as he ran to Dustin, who fell backwards from where he was kneeling into Shane's arms.  
  
"I.I." Dustin gasped.  
  
"Shhh," Shane said, "Don't speak, save your strength."  
  
He noticed that Dustin's wound was now bleeding freely.  
  
"Cam," Shane said, "We need to get back to Ninja Opts. Now." "Okay," Cam said as he took his samurai sword out and pressed the button combination to transport them all back.  
  
When they got there, Dustin was breathing hard and irregularly.  
  
"Sensei," Shane said, "Dustin's been hurt."  
  
"It's just as I thought," the sensei said. "The Jade Dagger is the only thing that could have penetrated a ranger's uniform. Let's take a look."  
  
"Hey, dude," Shane said softly to Dustin, "You need to take your shirt off . Sensei just wants to look at the wound."  
  
Dustin nodded slowly, his mouth open slightly, as he allowed Shane and Cam to help him sit up and take his yellow t-shirt off, and lie him back down again.  
  
"Ah, oww," He winced as the sensei jumped onto the cot on which he lied.  
  
"Mhmmm," he said. "Shane, I need you to get a clean rag and warm water. Cam, I need you to find some bandages."  
  
"Yes, Sensei," Shane said.  
  
"Yes, Father," Cam replied.  
  
When they were back, Sensei instructed Shame to clean the wound.  
  
"Sorry, man," Shane said to Dustin. "This is gonna' sting."  
  
Gripping Dustin's hand, Shane started gently washing the wound.  
  
Dustin gasped inwardly, his bright eyes going feverishly bright and tightly clutched Shane's hand, so Shane knew how much it probably hurt.  
  
Then Sensei gave instructions for them to help bandage it up.  
  
"C'mon, Dustin," Cam said as he helped Dustin to his feet, and Shane gently, but securely wrapped the gauzy cloth around Dustin's skinny, yet muscular torso.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Dustin whispered and he fell into an unconscious sleep.  
  
"Oww," Tori said as she and the Thunder ninjas woke up. Then she saw Dustin. She looked from Shane to Dustin to the blood-soaked bandages around his waist. "Oh my God! What happened?"  
  
"He was stabbed by the Jade Dagger," Shane said.  
  
"And he may die," Cam stated.  
  
"What?!?" Shane and Tori said.  
  
"Well, the blade glowed with a dim yellow light, right, Shane?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I hate to say this, but the blade is, well, going to slowly drain his life force from him. Dustin will soon become apart of the blade."  
  
"Oh, man!" Shane said  
~*~  
  
The next day, Dustin was up and about, the wound had fully closed over night, but he wasn't himself. He was much slower and tired more quickly, they had all noticed.  
  
"Hey, guys," Tori said, "Let's race to the skate park."  
  
"Okay," Shane said. "One, two, three." and the six of them took off, but only five of them got to the park at the same time, with a yellow blur last.  
  
"Ha! I win," four voices said in unison. "No, you didn't, I did."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Dustin said, but he was unheard.  
  
Without warning, he collapsed onto the paved ground.  
  
"Dustin!" Hunter said, as Dustin fell into him, and onto the ground.  
  
"Get him up!" Blake said, and he and Hunter, surprised by how light Dustin was, carried Dustin over to a park bench.  
  
"Dustin," Tori said, worried, "Wake up. C'mon, wake up," and she gently patted his face.  
  
"Mmm," he groaned in protest, sweat drenching his face, the light now extinguished from his once bright brown eyes.  
  
While that was happening, Cam's arms were grabbed by two pairs of unforeseen hands. Now being unable to call out for help, he was taken captive.  
  
The next thing he knew, 'cause the room was dark, was his mouth being held open and a foul-tasting liquid was being poured down his throat, making him gag slightly.  
  
The next second, his head fogged over and he lost consciousness.  
  
Back at the skate park, Dustin's condition worsened. He had become weaker and had lost much of the color from his skin and lips, his eyes dull with pain. His head was propped up by a combination of Shane's jersey shirt and Blake and Hunter's button downs.  
  
"Dude," Dustin said, shaking. "Shane, I'm going cold." He paused and tried to sit up better, then said fearfully, "I can't feel my legs. Dude, I'm scared."  
  
"Dustin," Shane said, with unforeseen tears in his dark eyes. "Lie down, you'll be fine."  
  
"What's happening to me?" Dustin asked, a quiet nervousness filling his weak voice.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Shane asked.  
  
"Shane," Tori said, "You should tell him."  
  
"'Kay," Shane said, "Ever since the day you got hurt, you've been slowly dying."  
  
"What?" Dustin asked in shock.  
  
"The blade's been slowly draining you of life."  
  
"And I'm gonna die," was Dustin's sad remark.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it. Tori, take Dustin to the hospital, 'cause he's burning up," Shane said placing a dark hand upon Dustin's light, sweaty brow.  
  
"Okay," she said, "Let's go, Dustin." And she helped him get into her van and they drove away.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Cam woke up, his head hurting.  
  
What happened? He thought. Oh, yeah, I remember.  
  
And he went to find Lothor.  
  
"Uncle," Cam said peculiarly warmly.  
  
"It's the Samurai Ranger!" Lothor shouted. "Get him! Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to help."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay," Cam said, annoyed, "What part of me being here on my own free will don't you get?"  
  
"Good point," Lothor admitted.  
  
"I can help you destroy the rangers."  
  
"Is that so? How?"  
  
And Cam began the betrayal of his fellow rangers.  
  
At the hospital.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" the receptionist said. "Could you tell me the name of the young gentleman that came in with you?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Tori said, "his name's Dus-Waldo."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"His name's Waldo Brooks."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Yep. How is he?"  
  
"Well, they can't see to break his fever. They aren't sure what's wrong."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"How did he get like this anyway?"  
  
"Um, well, you see he's anemic, then he became anorexic."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose he didn't tell you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I see."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ugh. Where am I?, Dustin thought. He could feel a bed underneath him, but his surroundings showed no signs of him being in a hospital or his room. It was pitch black. Then slowly, light began to dawn.  
  
Ugh.That's bright., he thought to himself, then he saw Shane. He was in an old warehouse with Blake and Hunter.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Dustin called out. "Help me!"  
  
"What.." Shane said.  
  
Oh, God, he thought, Dustin's inside the blade.  
  
"Sorry," a familiar voice said coldly. "They're a little busy right now."  
  
"Cam?" Dustin asked, his voice a little fainter.  
  
"Dustin," Hunter said, "Hang on!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Blake asked.  
  
"Try not to hurt Dustin, or Cam only if we have to," Shane said as attacked Cam, who countered with the Jade Dagger.  
  
"Whoa!" Dustin said. He really didn't like being used as a weapon.  
  
Shane kicked Cam's hand and the Jade Dagger flew out of it.  
  
Hunter leapt up and caught it.  
  
Back in the hospital.  
  
"Can I see him?" Tori asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," the receptionist replied and she gave Tori his room number.  
  
Tori thanked the receptionist and walked down the long corridor, until she found the room. She opened the door and saw that his face wore a pained expression.  
  
"Dustin," She said softly. "You'll be all right. The others are going to get that dagger back ad return you spirit."  
  
She held onto his hand, watching as he grew paler.  
  
Back at the fight.  
  
"Tori," Dustin called, slightly fainter than before, "Help me!" He felt her hand grasping his and tried to squeeze it, but found that he couldn't move at all.  
  
He felt like he was going through a filter.  
  
"Guys! What's happening?"  
  
"Shane!," Hunter said, "He's beginning to fade. Take the dagger and go to him. We'll try to hold off Cam."  
  
"Right," Shane said and he left grasping the dagger.  
  
A few seconds later, he powered down and entered the hospital, concealing the dagger in his shirt.  
  
"Is Dustin here?" Shane asked frantically.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," the receptionist replied.  
  
"Waldo," Dustin said softly.  
  
As soon as he had said that, he felt his own heart stop. Dude, he thought, I'm dead. He became scared. He began to feel himself being sucked further into the blade.  
  
"Yes," the receptionist said, "There's a Waldo Brooks. Is that him?"  
  
"Yes!" he nearly shouted at her, and she gave him the number. He hastily thanked her as he ran to Dustin's room.  
  
"How is he?" Shane asked.  
  
"Gone," Tori whispered tearfully, "He's gone."  
  
"Not if I have any say to it," he said and he took out the dagger and placed it upon Dustin's chest.  
  
There was a glow of yellow from the dagger, then it moved to Dustin's body and slowly, his color returned and he began to breathe once again.  
  
In the dagger.  
  
Oh, man, Dustin thought. He felt himself come out of one filter and into another.  
  
Wait a minute, he thought as he heard a soft beating. I'm not dead."  
  
He gently squeezed Tori's hand and felt her jump.  
  
Slowly, he reopened his dull brown eyes and just as slowly they regained all their brightness and beauty.  
  
"Doctor!" Shane yelled out the door, "He's awake!" and he snatched up the dagger.  
  
"But how?" the doctor asked, but then dismissed the thought and said, "He won't be the same. Most likely he won't have as much energy as he once did.  
  
"Okay," Shane said, "Just as long as we have our friend back."  
  
The doctor nodded and left.  
  
"So," Tori asked, "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Better than in the dagger," Dustin replied as he sat up. "I'm not cold. Can we go now?  
  
"That's going to be up to the doctor," Shane said, hitting his hand on Dustin's leg.  
  
"Ow," Dustin said, "I have feeling there."  
  
"Awesome." Shane said, "I mean sorry." He looked a bit sheepish. "Think you can walk?"  
  
"Maybe," Dustin said as he started to get up. He placed one foot on the floor then the other and lifted himself off the bed. He teetered and almost fell, but Shane and Tori were there to help him, and he slowly took one step, then another.  
  
"Yeah," Dustin said, "kinda'."  
  
"Back into bed," Tori said, and they helped him back on to it.  
  
Back at the Battle.  
  
"This is getting boring," Cam said. "I'll catch you guys later," and was gone.  
  
"That plan sucked, Uncle," Cam said as he got to the ship.  
  
"Well, it almost worked. But I have someone who'll make sure that it'll work."  
  
A tall figure walked out of the shadows.  
  
"You," Cam said, shocked. "You're supposed to be dead. I saw you die."  
  
"I am?!?" the figure said in a female voice, trying to make her hands go through her body. "Hmmm, I' solid."  
  
She tried to pass her hand trough a wall. "Yep," she grimaced, "Definitely solid. So I'm not dead." She checked for a pulse. "No pulse. Oh my God!! I AM dead."  
  
"So you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Camy, Camy, Camy," She said, showing a small amount of fang as she smiled. "You're so smart, but you can be so very dumb.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, that's it for this fic. Whacha' think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me!! Tell me!! You MUST TELL ME!!!!! You know where to send it. I'll get that sequel finished up. So far, it's about 50 pages, with eight chapters. I do hope you've enjoyed this.  
Love to all my beautiful readers,  
Freedra Kyes.  
  
Now looking at my final Authoress' note; I'm beginning to regret asking people to tell me if this story sucked. 


	2. Chappie Hanger!

Okay, you two wise guys forced me to write another chapter. So here I go.  
  
The next day  
  
"What?!?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's turned," Shane said furiously.  
  
"But why?" Tori asked.  
  
"Not sure. All we know is that he's working for Lothor now," Hunter said.  
  
"But it makes no sense," Tori said. "Why would he turn against us? We're his team."  
  
"Maybe he got tired of us," Dustin suggested.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Maybe he didn't have a choice," Blake speculated.  
  
"Huh?" everyone except Blake said.  
  
"Maybe he was forced."  
  
"That could be a possibility," Sensei said. "There are many types of magic in this world, and he could be under one."  
  
"I doubt that," Shane hissed.  
  
"Shane!" Tori said, "Don't speak to Sensei like that."  
  
"It is all right, Tori," the Guinea pig answered, "He is upset about Cam's turn around."  
  
"Aw," a new voice said, "Does everybody miss me?"  
  
They all turned around to see Cam standing in the doorway with Kapri and Marah.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shane said.  
  
"I've brought recruits," Cam said, his every word dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Ooh, good one," Marah said.  
  
"Marah," Kapri said, "Shut up."  
  
"No, actually I came to tell you that it's futile to keep fighting. Lothor will eventually win, even if you may disagree."  
  
The Winds and Thunders glared at him, Dustin looking mildly confused.  
  
"C'mon, ladies," Cam said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
"You go ahead," Kapri said, "We'll catch up."  
  
And so Cam left.  
  
"Isn't this the greatest?" Marah asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tori said, "And I'm going to be the next Queen of England."  
  
Marah glared at Tori.  
  
"You want to know how?"  
  
"How what?" Hunter asked.  
  
"How he became this way."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Too bad," Marah mused, and she and Kapri left.  
  
"That two-timing son of a.." Shane was raging.  
  
"SHANE!!!" Tori shouted.  
  
"So, what're we going to do?" Dustin asked, calmly.  
  
Shane sighed. "I don't know. Sensei?"  
  
"I am sorry, Shane, I do not have an answer."  
  
"Oh, that's just great, now what are we supposed to do?" Hunter said. "Without Cam, who's the smart one?"  
  
"I don't know," Blake said, "But I need some air. You coming, bro?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hunter said, "Beep us if you find anything."\  
  
"Sure thing," Shane said. On Lothor's ship, Cam's room.  
  
'Why were they mad?' Cam was asking himself.  
  
He had little time to dwell on this, because he was called to the deck.  
  
"What do you want now, Uncle," Cam asked dryly.  
  
"You do not speak to the master of the ship in that tone," Zurgaine commanded.  
  
"And you don't tell me what to do," Cam retorted.  
  
"Or what?" Zurgaine challenged.  
  
"Cease and desist, gentlemen," Lothor said. "We need to work on a plan to destroy the rangers."  
  
"Well, once my friend, Jaimee, there, gets to Dustin, and we get Shane out of the way, the rest will fall easily. Now, I've been studying the rangers' technology and I've discovered a weak point in their uniforms. All you need to do is hit them in the right spot and bam! You'll have the rangers' demise at hand. That's exactly what happened to Dustin. That's what we'll do to the rest."  
  
"Ah," Lothor said. "Huh?"  
Cam rolled his eyes. "If you take a power harness and put it in that spot, you'll basically have powerless power rangers, and no one can stop them, also, no one can get them back."  
  
"Oh, good plan. Like uncle, like nephew," Lothor said happily. "Anyone else?"  
  
Everyone but Cam and Lothor, looked either down or away, or gave Cam nasty looks.  
  
Lothor sighed, "Why do I even bother? What do you need?"  
  
"I've all ready taken care of that," Cam said. "Let me introduce Vac- u-mon." And a creature that looked like a panther with vacuum hoses sticking out of it came through the door.  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" Lothor asked incredulously.  
  
"No," Cam replied.  
  
"I assure you," Vac-u-mon said, "That I will succeed.  
  
"That's a pretty large claim," Lothor replied.  
  
"We'll just see," it said.  
  
"Very well, you may go and try, but first, nephew, why don't you pick a spot for the yellow ranger to be changed at."  
  
"Jaimee thought of a karaoke night club for the place. I have sent invites to the wind rangers."  
  
"Good," Lothor said, "And so it begins."  
  
Oh wow, what's going to happen? Tune in next time to Can't Keep a Good Ranger Down Part 2 right here on www.fanfiction.net!! 


End file.
